Destiny Bond
by EpicJDrolet
Summary: The day that Lucas has finally been waiting for has arrived: the day he can set out on his Pokemon Journey. But his life is flipped upside-down when he and his new friends discover an evil plot surrounding them. Pokemon, and all related properties, are copyright Nintendo and Game Freak.
1. Chapter 1

Lucas sat up in his bed, and immediately jumped over to the calender beside his door. Quickly throwing on clothes, he jumped out of his bedroom, grabbing his backpack along the way. _Today's the day! Today's the day! _The words rang through his head. It was September 1, the day any ten year-olds could choose their starter Pokemon if they were to go on a journey.

Lucas had set his alarm clock-it was limited edition and shaped like a Psyduck-to 5:00am, to make sure he was able to get the Pokemon he wanted, whatever that may be. Even though he turned ten last year, Professor Rowan had to delay his journey, due to three other ten year-olds getting to his lab before him last year. "I'm sorry Lucas." he had said, pity in his voice. "Maybe you should have gotten here sooner. I could give you another Pokemon, although it would be considerably weaker than the others."

But today was different.

Lucas ran outside, it was raining-just his luck-but he ignored it. It would take half an hour to get to Rowan's lab, and he'd definitely be awake then. Lucas sprinted through the town's borders, and quickly towards Sandgem Town, where Rowan lived and worked.

As he ran through the rain, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A Shinx started running towards him. It was an Electric-type Pokemon, not strong _exactly_, but not weak either. Everyone knew that if you encountered a Wild Pokemon without a Pokemon to fight it, you were in trouble. He knelt down and put his arm over on leg. "Hey there, little Shinx." Lucas said, quietly to the small Pokemon. The Shinx instantly stopped charging, and started to walk towards Lucas. When it reached Lucas, instead of tackling him, it just curled around his leg.

Lucas didn't care about the Shinx that curled up around his leg. All he wanted to do was get to Rowan's lab.

And that's what happened fifteen minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas stepped up to Professor Rowan's lab, and he noticed two other kids waiting too. One was Barry, his best friend. Lucas had met Barry the day he moved to Sinnoh, and they instantly became best friends. They pranked, they planned and they held mock Pokemon battles with cards. When he saw Lucas, he turned and waved enthusiastically at him. "You finally made it! I thought you were going to miss your chance. _Again_." Barry had always been competitive and childlike, but that's what he liked about the boy.

The girl beside them giggled. She had blue hair, and wore a white tuque with a pink PokeBall. Lucas leaned in to Barry's ear. "Who's your friend?" he asked, whispering as quietly as he could.

Barry shrugged as if to say _I've never seen her before._

Just as Lucas was going to ask her name, the door to the lab creaked open, obviously the hinges were a little rusty. Rowan stood in the doorway, and cleared his throat as he did. "Good morning. Lucas, Barry, and Dawn, you three are going to be the first one's to try out my new device while on your journeys." he looked at Lucas. "That's why I postponed your journey." he said, earning another giggle from the girl-Dawn.

Lucas had a bunch of ideas in his head for which starter to choose. Piplup, the water-type penguin Pokemon, was strong, but, as soon as he saw the girl, he knew she was going to pick it. Chimchar, the fire type monkey Pokemon, was agile and strong, plus strong against both of the final evolutions of the starters-Empoleon's steel typing, and Torterra's grass typing. The last choice was Turtwig. He was slower than the others, but slow often meant powerful. In his mind, he imagined training up a Turtwig.

But when he walked into the Starter Pokemon chamber, his heart sank, as did Barry's and Dawn's. Three different Pokemon stood on the pedestals. Not Piplup. Not Chimchar. Not Turtwig. Professor Rowan saw the pain on their faces. "Don't worry. These Pokemon are rare throughout the entire world!" he said, smiling. "You'd be the only person in Sinnoh to have one of these Pokemon-unless they travelled to Johto." Professor Rowan let out a chuckle. "These Pokemon are native to Johto. Nowhere else. Chickorita-the grass type, Totodile-the water type and Cyndaquil-the fire type."

The three Pokemon stopped playing around, and looked at the kid in front of them. Totodile let out a small roar. "Here." Professor Rowan said, handing the three kids a box. "This is the device I told you about. It tells you data about any Pokemon you want. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova or Kalos. Just point it at the Pokemon."

Lucas took his machine out of the box. Blue with silver accents-his favourite colour. He saw Dawn and Barry do the same, their's were pink and orange, respectively. "What do you call this?" Lucas asked, and Professor Rowan instantly frowned.

"Sadly I have no name for it yet. I have been thinking, but no good ideas have popped into my head yet." then he smiled. "Any ideas?"

Lucas thought hard about the device. _It was an encyclopedia for Pokemon data, so..._"PokePedia? Wait! How about PokeDex?"

Professor Rowan smiled. "Wonderful! PokeDex it is."

Lucas looked back at the Pokemon, happiness in his body. Totodile roared again. Chickorita shook it's head back and fourth. Cyndaquil made fire come out of his back, and chuckled at it. "I choose you!" he stopped, and pointed at a Pokemon.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas smiled as he picked up the Pokemon in his arms. He had a Pokemon. He couldn't believe it. "I think I'll call you... 'Nireta'?" Lucas said, trying to sound proud.

Totodile shook his head. "Riptide?" Totodile nodded. "Okay! Riptide the Totodile."

Dawn knelt down and took a Pokemon in her arms. "I'll name you... 'Chica'." Dawn's new Chikorita nodded. It obviously liked the nickname.

Barry took the last one, "Looks like you're mine!" he said, smirking, and patting Cyndaquil's head. "What to name you? 'Backfire'? 'Flare'? Oh, I know! 'The Best'."

Dawn narrowed her eyes and looked at Barry. "'The Best' is really the best name you could come up with? You should just stick to 'Flare' or 'Backfire', like that nickname did." Lucas laughed. He barely knew this girl, yet it seemed like they had been friends forever

"Fine, 'Flare' it is." Barry said, smiling.

Professor Rowan walked back towards them. "Now that you've made your choices, I'll teach you how to catch a Pokemon."

Barry punched the air. "Yes! Finally!"

Three minutes later, they were outside on Route 201, Twinleaf Town to the south, Sandgem Town to the east, and Lake Verity to the west. Professor Rowan stood in some long grass, and handed each trainer five PokeBalls. "Now, to properly catch a Pokemon, you must weaken it before throwing the PokeBall. Barry, would you care to try."

Barry excitedly ran out into the field, and as soon as he did, a Kricketot ran up to him and hit his leg. "Ow!" he said. Then, remembering that this is a Pokemon battle, he whistled and Flare jumped out from behind him. "Okay Flare, let's see how strong you are." and with that, the Cyndaquil nodded. "Flare, use Tackle!" as he called it, Flare ran up and charged the Kricketot, knocking it over.

"Throw the PokeBall!" Professor Rowan called to him.

"Oh right." Barry cried, grabbing one, and pressing the activation button. It grew in size quickly, and then threw it at the Kricketot. It was sucked into the PokeBall with a red light. It shook once, and Barry glanced at Lucas and Dawn. It shook twice, and Lucas gave him a thumbs up. It shook a third time and sealed shut. "Alright! I got a Pokemon!" he said, jumping up and running to his now-stationary PokeBall.

Professor Rowan walked over. "Now, get the Kricketot out here. You can nickname him-or-her if you want, but I want you all to use your PokeDex's on it."

Barry threw the PokeBall, and the Pokemon popped out. "Kicket!" it cried, making a pose. Lucas held up his PokeDex to it.

"Kricketot, the Bug-type Pokemon. Kricketot like to shake their heads and make an xylophone-like sound. It pleases many Pokemon and trainers alike."

"Cool!" Lucas said, grinning at the picture of Kricketot on the PokeDex. The PokeDex made a sound similar to gates closing. "Huh? What does that mean?"

Professor Rowan smiled. "That sound means that new data has been added to the PokeDex." He looked sternly at the three trainers in front of him, and Barry returned his Kricketot to a PokeBall, with Flare on his shoulder. "Pokemon data is only added to the PokeDex once it sees a Pokemon. Later, you can check your information on Pokemon you've seen. I've loaded it with the data with both your starters and the starters you were supposed to get."

Lucas played around with his PokeDex, and opened up Turtwig's file. "Turtwig, the Grass-type Pokemon. Turtwig's shell is made of soil. The more moist it's shell is, the healthier the Turtwig is."

Rowan continued to talk. "Each Pokemon has three different entries, you can look at the other ones by pressing a button that looks like a megaphone on the screen. See it?"

Lucas didn't, but Dawn did. She pressed it. "Turtwig, the Grass-type Pokemon. Turtwig undertake photosynthesis in it's body, creating oxygen. When it is thirsty, the leaf on it's head wilts."

Professor Rowan nodded, and turned around. "Now, if you excuse me, I have some very important business to attend to. I suggest that you three may want to travel to Jubilife City to acquire your own Poketch. It may help." Rowan started walking back to his lab.

Dawn nodded, and as soon as he was out of their sight, she walked towards Twinleaf Town. "I wanna see the lake before I leave. Maybe I could catch a water-type Pokemon."

Barry started to follow her. "Yeah, maybe there are stronger Pokemon there."

Lucas shrugged, but followed his two friends anyway. _This is going to be a long day._ He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn took a big, long breath. The sun reflecting off the lake's water giving her a beautiful complexion. "It's been _so_ long since I've been here." she said, stretching her arms. Lucas stood behind her, trying to figure out the PokeDex. Barry had gone back to Twinleaf Town. He said he needed to get something.

"Don't you live in Sandgem Town?" Lucas asked, not looking up from his PokeDex until Dawn turned around.

"Well, _technically _yes. My family has two houses, a small house in Sandgem, and then a larger one in Veilstone." she frowned. "I've never really liked the city, that's why I decided to go on a Pokemon journey-even though my dad didn't want me to."

Lucas shrugged, not really absorbing what she just said. Nearby, a bush rustled, and he looked up. "Dawn, you hear that?" she turned toward a bush, and walked toward it. Lucas closed the PokeDex and followed her, and crouched down in front of it, pushing aside the leaves of the bush. "Oh." he said, looking back at Dawn, "It's just a Starly."

Dawn jumped up, happily, at the mention of a Starly, her eyes widening with cuteness overload looking at the small bird. "It's so cute!" she squeaked, making the Starly blush. She pulled out a PokeBall. "How would you like to come with us, huh?" she said, in a mock-parental way.

The Starly chirped, with a competitive look on it's face. Lucas, who had stood up and stood back from the scene, smiled. "Look's like he wants to battle." he said, crossing his arms, the Starly nodding in response.

Several minutes later, Chica and the Starly were standing at opposite ends of a clearing, Lucas and Barry-who returned several minutes earlier-stood, Lucas with his arms crossed, off to the side, watching the battle. Barry had went back to Twinleaf Town to get maps for everyone, but held two-his and Dawn's.

"Okay Chica!" she looked at her Chikorita, who stood proudly, staring at the Starly. "Ready?" Dawn asked her Pokemon, earning a small nod and a 'Chika'. "Okay Chica, use tackle!"

Chica lunged forward, attempting to slam into the Starly, but the latter jumped into the air to avoid it. Quickly skidding to a stop, dirt flying up around Chica, the Starly swooped in a hit the Chikorita, knocking it over. "Quick attack!" Barry yelled, surprised.

Dawn ignored him, commanding Chikorita. "Okay Chica, use growl!" Chica growled, and the Starly fell in mid-flight. Although it didn't damage the opponent, growl decreased their attack. "Okay, tackle again!"

This time, the tackle connected with the Starly, who flew into the air, but then changed direction and charged at the Grass-type below. The bird flew and connected with Chica, knocking it over. Lucas snapped to his senses. "PokeBall! Don't forget."

Dawn grinned a competitive grin, lowering her eyebrows to appear angry, but not feeling it. "Don't worry!" She said, pulling a PokeBall off her belt. She pointed at the Starly. "Okay Chica, let's end this thing! Tackle!" Chica obeyed the command given to her by her master. She charged and hit the bird, sending it flying. Before it hit the ground, Dawn threw the PokeBall at it. The Starly disappeared in a red light, and the ball shook. Once. Twice. Dawn smiled, "Second Pokemon!" she yelled, as it shook for a third time, the centre button glowing red for a moment.

Several minutes later, Lucas looked up, not realizing how long the battle actually lasted. Although the battle seemed to last only several minutes, the sky above them glowed a brilliant fire-like orange colour. "What do you think," he said, still looking up. Dawn and Barry looked up, following his gaze. "What do you think about sleeping outside. We packed sleeping bags, just for emergencies." he said, pointing to his backpack. Behind them, Riptide, Chica, Flare, the Kricketot-named Harper, a name given to him by Barry's mom-and the Starly played in the grass. The three new trainers brought out their sleeping bags, feet near the lake. Overhead, the dark blue-black sky replaced the beautiful blue sky of the afternoon. Later, they all changed into a pair of pajamas they had packed-hiding behind trees while doing so (ten year-olds starting their journeys usually overpacked, but sometimes-like in this circumstance-they packed stuff that they needed).

Lucas wore a blue undershirt and black boxers. Barry only wore orange boxers, although he kept a white undershirt, in case it got too cold. Dawn wore a pink t-shirt and blue and white-spotted pajama pants. With their Pokemon asleep, Harper and Starly back in their PokeBalls, Dawn, Lucas and Barry were looking up at the stars, a map sitting in Lucas'-who sat in the middle, with Barry to his left and Dawn to his right-lap, hands clutching it lightly. They were talking, with the conversation ending with "so, tomorrow, we'll go to Jubilife." Lucas said, with Dawn nodding.

A shooting star crossed the sky above the lake, shining a bright white-with an almost green-glow.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun glittered off the water. Lucas and Dawn walked along a dirt path, their Pokemon in tow. Barry was walking up ahead, Flare sitting on his shoulder. "To Jubilife!" he yelled, pointing forward. The two other trainers chuckled at his comment, and the silly, adventurous mood he was in.

Lucas held up his map. They were only a few minutes away from the city, where their Poketches will be found. "You said Professor Rowan ordered them for us?" Lucas asked Dawn, who cheerfully nodded at the question. "Do you know where we have to pick them up?"

She stopped walking for a second. Lucas kept walking for a few steps-head in his map-before bumping into Barry, who also stopped. "What's going on?" Dawn screamed running up beside the two others.

Jubilife City was on fire. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were evacuating the city, flooding the paths around them. A girl with two Wartortles was standing behind the group, trying to put out the fire. A man turned to them. "The Poketch Company exploded, and burst into flames." a tear fell from his eye. "My poor company." he sobbed into his hands.

"You're the owner? We were supposed to come see you about getting some Poketches!" Barry said, he jumped in front of the man. "You wouldn't happen to have some on you, right?"

His eyes lit up. "Professor Rowan told me about you three," he said, scavenging through his pocket. He pulled out a small box, "here you are. Just finished. Three prototype Poketch v7's." He handed them the box.

The box contained three small wristwatches. One orange-which Barry instantaneously took, one pink and one blue. Easily decided, Lucas took the blue one and Dawn took the pink. "Thanks!" Lucas said, bowing in thanks. Dawn and Barry quickly bowed too, as they strapped their Poketchs onto their wrists.

As the four turned back to the city, the fire lunged out and surrounded the four people, as the others had moved back while they were talking. "Luke, you can use..." Barry yelled over the roar of the flames, "Flipride to put out the fire!"

The fire seemed to grow silent as both Dawn and Lucas turned to Barry. "Flipride?" they said, simultaneously.

"Yeah, you know that Totodile, Flipride." he said, angrily.

Dawn and Lucas stared at him for a few seconds before starting to laugh. "What's so funny?" Barry asked, scratching his head, Flare looking at him as if he was stupid.

"His name is Riptide." Lucas said, gasping for air, as he and Dawn slowed their laughter.

Riptide chirped up and growled at Barry, who jumped back. "Riptide doesn't know any water-type moves. Only growl and tackle, like Flare and Chica."

The fire lunged out, encircling the four people further. Heat made the area unbearable, and the leaf atop Chica's head caught fire. Dawn screamed, as she patted the fire out on the leaf, leaving it charred. "You okay?" Dawn asked, and Chica nodded. She then turned to Lucas, "Doesn't hurt to try, right?"

Riptide, who stood upon Lucas' shoulder, looked up and nodded confidently. "Okay," he said, smiling, "Riptide use Water Gun!"

Riptide jumped off his shoulder and front-flipped in the air, and opened his mouth.

He roared and coughed.

Riptide closed his eyes as the group was surrounded by fire, trapping them without a chance of escape.


	6. Chapter 6

A large stream of water blasted from Riptide's mouth as he opened it, his eyes closed in a combination of fear and shock. The stream spun and put out a large fire that started to climb up a tree, and Riptide kept spinning around with his eyes closed.

As smoke rose toward the sky, Riptide finally opened his eyes, and immediately regretted it. He had put out the fire-that relieved him-but he had also been spraying Lucas, Dawn, Barry and the owner of the Poketch factory with water for the most of the time.

Glaring at Riptide, Lucas smiled. As he walked towards his Totodile, his expression quickly changed from anger to happiness and pride. "Good job Riptide!" he said, smiling as he did. Turning back to the charred city, he frowned again. "I wish we could have helped stop the fire from the beginning."

Dawn walked up, and patted Lucas on the shoulder. "We wouldn't have been able to help, anyway. Riptide might not have learned water gun until under enough pressure." she smiled, her teeth were white, and glistened in the bright sunlight above. Unable to do anything else, Lucas kept staring at her eyes, smiling all the while.

After several minutes of silence, Lucas turned back to the Barry and the owner of the Poketch factory. "What now?" he asked, shrugging. While he didn't want to say it, Lucas was anxious to get to Oreburgh City. He wanted to fight Roark.

"I have to go see if my factory's okay." the Poketch man said, quickly waddling away, as fast as his short legs could carry him. The three trainers quickly watched him as he disappeared into the smoke.

Barry spoke up next. "We have to fill up these PokeDex things, right?" he said, an odd mix of confusion and anger was in his voice, but the way he said it made him sound happy. "Why don't we go over to Oreburgh City. Pokemon Battles will probably help fill these things up, and what better way to fight, than at a Gym."

Lucas smiled. He knew that Barry, who had always been competitive and impatient, would want to get to the Gyms as soon as possible. After a few seconds, he nodded, and turned toward Dawn. "C'mon," he said, smiling. "It'll be fun."

Slowly, Dawn smiled and nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

As the three turned back to the route, their Poketches all started beeping. Quickly focusing all their attention to the beeping Poketches, they pushed a small blue button on the side of the watch. Quickly, a face of Professor Rowan appeared on the watch. He cleared his throat as he saw the three confused trainers. "Hello there." he said, his voice more gravelly than usual. "I need you three to get back here very quickly."

Lucas looked at Professor Rowan, and noticed something wrong with him. He was a purple-black line across the side of his face, and something red coated his nostrils. "Are you okay? You look like you got beat up."

Rowan frowned as sirens roared through the speaker. He quickly shot a look out the window, before turning back to the trainers. "I don't have much time. You have to come."

Dawn looked worried-they all did, but Dawn looked like she was about to faint. "Professor! What's going on!?" she screamed, attracting the attention of several surrounding people. "Professor!?"

The screen shut off, leaving only a green-beige background, resembling that of the GameBoy Color screens. Standing in silence for a few seconds, Lucas turned around and started to sprint.

As they approached Sandgem Town, they all stopped at the sight. Ruins lay where Rowan's laboratory was, and several injured-or dead-bodies scattered the surrounding area. Several officers had roped the area off, and their Rapidash were standing off to the side. Beside the ruins of the lab, a big hole had appeared in the Pokemon Centre, and books, PokeBalls, and furniture were amongst the debris.

The three trainers quickly ran up to the ruins, but were blocked by a tall, young man in a police uniform. He had short brown hair, and held a clipboard. Frowning, he turned towards the trainers. "Sorry, but no authorized personnel can cross this post."

Lucas stepped forward. "Sir, Professor Rowan told us that he needed to see us."

The police man sighed as fear and sorrow crossed his face. "I have some terrible news." he said, speaking quietly and very softly.

"Professor Rowan is dead."


End file.
